


Just Like That

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Cheating, Confrontations, Insults, M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy!Carl, like so fucking sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rick is cheating on Lori with Carl who isn't their son. She finds out and ends up running into Carl in public and confronts him. SuperSassy!Carl tells her that he could take Rick away from her whenever he wanted.  Maybe Carl goes to see Rick after verbally bitch-slapping Lori, but focus on Lori and Carl's confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marianne Lidell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marianne+Lidell).



> Hey, Marianne Lidell, I hope it was sassy enough for you!! I hope I didn't make the sass too mean, although I've known Carl to be pretty mean, so it's okay. :P Also, you mentioned that some smut would be nice, but it wasn't necessary... I added it anyways :) Enjoy <3

Carl figured that Rick’s wife knew something was going on, considering she saw him pulling out of the driveway on more than one occasion, and Rick wasn’t too discreet with his phone. The boy thought it was funny how many times they’d almost been caught, and how many times Lori called Rick when they’d just gotten started. Carl had to bury his head into Rick’s shoulder to keep from laughing and giving their secret away. Carl was shameless when it came to Rick. He didn’t care who the fuck Lori thought she was. Rick belonged to him. He knew the man was too nice of a guy to come right out and leave the woman, which suited Carl fine. Rick would do it when he was ready and the time was right. He knew Rick wanted him more anyways. Besides, he was only in grade 12 and Rick was a respected officer. He needed to uphold is image until Carl was a few years older. That being said, Carl didn’t think that sharing a house gave Lori any hold over Rick. He was the one that was invited over whenever Rick was available. He was the one to whom Rick said “I love you”. Obviously Lori occupied the backburner in Rick’s life. They barely spoke.

The boy’s suspicion was confirmed when he saw Lori glaring at him from across the aisle. He had just got done school, and he’d decided to kill some time before going to Rick’s. His wife was apparently going to a movie and would be out of the house. Carl smirked when the woman narrowed her eyes, assessing him. He could tell she was trying to figure out if it was actually him since she’d probably only seen blurry photos of him on Rick’s phone, or the side of his head as he sped away from Rick’s house. The woman had never had the chance to confront him though. She had no idea who he was or where to find him. It was pure happenstance that they ran into each other here, even in a small town. He gave her a small nod, letting her know that she was right. Carl wanted to see what she'd do.

She clutched onto the cart in front of her and then grabbed her bag, abandoning it to walk toward Carl. The boy put what was in his hands back on the shelf and turned to address her with crossed arms.

“Ms. Grimes,” Carl greeted.

“Mrs.,” she corrected, “You’re his whore?”

“You flatter me. It’s Carl for short though,” the boy shrugged.

Lori glared, her eyes almost narrowed into slits, “Cute.”

“Rick thinks so too.”

“Stay away from my husband,” Lori demanded.

Carl wanted to humour the woman even though she was beginning to piss him off. As if she could tell him what to do. As if he would ever stay away from Rick.

“Give me one good reason,” Carl challenged.

Lori rolled her eyes, “You’re breaking up marriage. He’s _my_ husband.”

The boy nodded, feigning agreement, “I suppose that’s technically true, but then again, the marriage was already broken before I even came into the picture. He may be your husband on paper, but all you are to him now is a roommate.”

Carl watched Lori’s expression, wondering if she’d bite back or start crying. If she couldn’t handle it, she should’ve left it alone. She should’ve left Carl alone.

“We’ve been married about as long as you’ve been alive, kid. Don’t mistake yourself for important when all you are is a fuck to him.” Lori stepped closer to Carl, getting in his space to deliver her words.

The boy nodded with a smile, “Not bad.” Her insults were getting better. “I just wonder how much those years between you two really mean to him when he chose to start screwing me. Seems to me he got tired of you. I’m just glad he found _someone_ who’d put out.” Carl knew very well he was more than that to Rick. All the man talked about was how sorry he was that he was still married. Rick wanted to change his status as soon as possible, but he wasn't looking forward to the tiring process and the town gossip. It’d be easier now that Lori knew. That was the hardest part out of the way.

Lori fell right into Carl’s trap, choosing to focus on the petty aspect of the argument, “We had sex. I guess he just couldn’t resist having someone on the side. Someone he could use.”

“Oh he does use me,” Carl agreed, “We’ve fucked almost everywhere in town, and your house,” he admitted, correcting himself with an afterthought, “His house.”

The woman looked at Carl, horrified and disgusted. “You don’t mean anything to him. Just end it before you get tossed to the side. Have some dignity.”

Carl’s pleasant, indulging expression disappeared, his face going cold and angry, “You already lost. Instead of leaving your cheating husband, you argue with me. Threaten me. Ask me to stay away. If you had any dignity you’d leave before I take him away.”

“I’m the one he comes home to. He wouldn’t leave me. I won’t leave him either. You’re just an obnoxious little boy with a crush. He’s too nice to tell you he doesn’t want you anymore.” Lori was starting to wonder if what Carl was saying was true. Why was she arguing with this kid over a man who had cheated on her? Cheating didn’t mean that Rick was choosing someone else over her, did it? He’d get bored with it and realize who he really loved. But she doubted that, seeing how confident Carl was with the relationship, and how willing he was to fuck Rick. Provide for Rick. She couldn’t compete with that, but she didn’t want to let Carl beat her.

“You’re delusional,” Carl stated with a slow shake of his head, “If I wanted to, I could take him away from you with a phone call. He’s waiting on my word, and then you’re going to have to find a new man. Make it easier on yourself and just disappear.”

“Is he waiting on your word or for you to finish high school? I could report him, and then you’d have nothing,” Lori threatened.

“Who are you going to report him to? The police? I bet Rick would love to write that report himself,” Carl said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Besides, you don’t plan on leaving him. Reporting him would take him away from you too. No wonder he chose me over you, you’re not the brightest.”

Lori gritted her teeth, looking around the aisle they were in. A couple people had walked by with curious expressions, but no one had stopped them.

"He hasn't chosen yet. I don't care what you two do together, or what you claim you mean to him. I want you to stay away from him, and me, and our house."

Carl laughed, "I should be telling you the same thing. It might be a bit of a problem for me today since I'm only here to pick up a few things for our date tonight. About that, you might want to find a reason to be out of the house. Maybe catch a movie."

"You're a bastard," Lori retorted, "I'll call him right now. He'll beg me to forgive him, and you can go back to playing with your toys."

"I don't like playing with my toys alone. Rick uses them so much better," Carl said sadly. "Call him though, I want to hear this."

Lori pulled out her phone, dialing Rick's number. She grew more anxious when it kept ringing without an answer from Rick, especially with Carl staring at her smugly. She gave up when she heard the answering machine, putting her phone back in her purse, "It doesn't mean anything. He's probably busy."

"Probably," Carl said, "Or he doesn't want to talk to you. Just face it, he's mine now. Before you know it, you'll be divorced and you won't be the pathetic wife. Just the pathetic ex-wife."

"Call him," Lori said.

Carl raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure you want to do this? He will answer. You'll have proof to go along with what I've been saying."

"Do it," Lori urged.

Carl didn't appreciate being told what to do. There was no way he was going to indulge the woman and betray Rick. He would be setting Rick up because Carl knew the man would answer. He always did.

The boy grabbed his phone to lead Lori on, holding it up to show her Rick's name on his contact list, "No."

Lori moved quickly, snatching the phone out of Carl's hand. She looked triumphant until Rick picked up before the first ring finished.

"Carl," Rick greeted.

The boy couldn't decide whether to be pleased or angry. He didn't want Rick to be wondering what he was doing with Lori. As much as he wanted to fuck with her and piss her off, he didn't want to make things difficult for Rick. He felt guilty for getting the man in this position. He let the fact that Rick had answered him ease his worry. Lori would finally understand. Maybe she'd back off.

"Hello, Rick," Lori said into the phone.

"Give it back," Carl said angrily.

"I ran into your boyfriend at the store. We're going to have a talk later," was all she said, hanging up the phone.

Carl took his phone back, "Don't bother giving him an ultimatum when you two talk. You'll just embarrass yourself again," he said, beginning to walk away.

Lori stood in the aisle, watching Carl leave. She felt foolish, her betrayal causing her to act immature and desperate.

"I'll be by around 8," Carl waved, "It was nice to officially meet you, Lori."

He wanted to talk to Rick and apologize, but he didn't want to speak to the man too soon after this incident. He'd let him and Lori talk, and then he'd go collect his prize. He was slightly surprised that Rick didn't contact him, but he didn't let it worry him. Carl knew that by the end of the night everything would be settled.

 

Carl showed up at Rick's house around 8, just like he said he would. He rolled his eyes when he noticed the driveway occupied with both Rick and Lori's cars. Typical of her to not leave after being rejected. He walked up to the door, prepared to just walk in when the door flew open in front of him. Lori waited on the other side.

"He's all yours," she spat, brushing past him with a suitcase.

"You waited here all afternoon for me just to give me that lame insult?" Carl called after her, walking in the house before she could answer. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Rick?" He asked, walking further into the house. The man was in the living room, seated in the couch with his head in his hands. Rick looked up at Carl, and his expression lightened a bit. Carl knew no matter how much Rick loved him that getting divorced would still be upsetting. Like Lori'd said, it'd been almost 20 years. Carl never blamed Rick for not ending things with Lori sooner because he trusted that Rick wasn't just using him. He was right.

The boy went to him, kneeling in front of him instead of sitting beside him. He wanted to look up at Rick's face.

"What happened?" Carl asked, resting his hands on Rick's knees.

"She told me to pick between you and her. I chose. Now she's leavin'," Rick explained.

Carl leaned forward and hugged Rick, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting on his lap.

"I'm sorry for what happened today," Carl apologized, "I didn't want that to happen, but she confronted me and I couldn't keep quiet. I had to tell her that you're not hers."

Rick put his hands on Carl's back, pleased with the submissive position to accompany Carl's apology. He imagined that Carl gave Lori quite the earful.

"It's okay, Carl. It would've happened eventually. Now we won't have to sneak around," Rick said.

Carl nodded, "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too. I'd chose you over anything," Rick replied.

The boy rested on Rick for a few minutes in silence before pulling back, "You should've heard what she said to me," he began with an amused smiled, "She's ruthless."

"I bet you did a lot worse," Rick teased, knowing that the boy had a mouth on him.

"She called me your whore," Carl said.

Rick raised his eyebrows, simultaneously amused and annoyed. He didn't like to think about people calling Carl names, "And?" He asked, interestedly.

"I didn't disagree," Carl smirked, moving his hands to Rick's belt, looking up at Rick for a reaction. The man just opened his legs wider.

Carl got the man's jeans off quickly, swallowing Rick's cock down. He was showing off. Celebrating his win. There hadn't been a doubt in his mind who Rick loved best, but he was going to show his gratitude anyways.

The boy didn't take his mouth off Rick once, keeping his dick at the back of his throat the whole time. He let it slide past his lips and rest on his tongue while he bobbed his head up and down. Rick held onto his hair tightly while he moved, the grip tightening whenever Carl used his tongue to lick at the shaft. Carl's eyes were watering, and Rick wiped the tears away with his fingers, encouraging the boy with murmurs of compliments and praise. Carl swallowed all of Rick's come when he released, pulling his mouth off the man with a smile.

Rick pulled Carl off the floor to sit on his lap so he could kiss the boy. His favourite time to kiss Carl was when the boy's mouth was swollen and wet from taking his dick. He knew Carl's mouth was almost numb and his jaw ached because the kisses were lazy and sloppy. Rick didn't mind doing all the work.

"I didn't think this through," Carl said, "I wanted you to fuck me."

"Give me a few minutes," Rick laughed, "We don't have to worry about bein' quick anymore."


End file.
